Balloon boy X reader
by ballongirly
Summary: a fnaf bb x reader *first fanfic so if it sucks you know why*
1. Chapter 1

It was your fifth birthday and you couldn't wait for the rest of your family. "Hold on (y/n). It's not going anywhere." Your mother said irritably.

"But mom I just can't wait!" you whined. You had been like this ever since you found out you were going somewhere else besides chucky cheese for your birthday unlike every other year so far.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" You begged. "Fine." She said. Your mom sighed and handed you a piece of paper.

You tried your best to reading it but you mostly looked at the pictures. "The new and improved Freddy  
Fazbear's pizza?" You read aloud to yourself.

Looking at the picture you noticed a brown bear, a blue bunny, a yellow duck-or was it a chicken?- a white fox and a boy who appeared to be about your age who was holding a balloon.

For some reason you focused on this character, your eyes taking in every aspect of his being. By the time you where done reading your mom said it was time to go.

You hopped in the car and your mom proceeded to drive you to your destination.

~~~~~~~~le time skip brought to you by lemons :3 fun to drink and fun to read.~~~~~~~~~

Your mom had given you 10 dollars and you had already blown threw half of it.

You started walking for your favorite game Pac-man.

As you reached for the joystick you heard a small voice. "Hello!" You turned around to see a boy about your age with brown hair and bright blue eyes staring back at you.

"Hi! I'm Billy!" He said. "H-hello?" You said as Billy moved closer to you. "I see you like Pac-man. I do to it's my favorite! Can I play with you?" He asked excitedly.

"Umm, sure?" You said as you began to back away slowly. You had seen him before at school. He had a reputation of being picked on.

You had wanted to say something but feared that they would start making fun of you to. You weren't the most popular kid ether.

You would think someone like him would be full of energy, always smiling, his dad owning this place. You sighed. The two of you continued to do stuff together until it reached almost closing time.

"Hey (y/n), you wanna see something cool?" He asked. "Of course I do!" You said excitedly.

Billy grabbed your hand and led you to the back room "You're gonna love this (Y/N)."Billy opened the door to revel three figures. Two were gold-colored animatronics-a bear and a rabbit- and the other one was what appeared to be a human animatronic that looked a lot like Billy.

"Hey Billy who's that?" You said as you pointed in its direction. "Oh that's balloon boy…well I think so. My dad said that not enough people liked him so we don't use him anymore."

"To bad he looks cute." You turned your head to hide your blush having only said that because he looks like Billy. You heard your mom calling you.

"Oh sorry Billy it looks like I gotta go." You said. The bunny twitched in the corner of your vision. "Aww that's too bad will you come tomorrow?" He asked.

You tore your eyes away from the golden rabbit. "Yeah of course I will." You said. You took another glance at the bunny in the corner.

"Hey Billy, did you see that thing move?" You asked, pointing to the bunny. "No. It's not on, I can't move." He said.

"Oh…I guess I'm just seeing things." You said quietly. "S-see you later Billy." You exited the room and went towards your mother. You looked back as you heard a door slam.

Your mother tugged your arm softly. "Come on (y/n)." She said. "We've been here long enough." "Oh yea, sorry…" You said distractedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~le 13 year time skip brought to you by bromance nothing really gay about it~~~~~~~~~

When you went to the pizzeria the next day he wasn't there. You waited for him at school the day after that but he never came.

Every time you would ask someone they would say something like "Oh he's sick" or "He's out of town visiting family".

Well, that wasn't important now. You are 18 and your parents were very eager of getting rid of you it seemed. In only 2 months they had got you an apartment.

You sighed. You were broke and had tried putting off finding a job for as long as possible. "Well might as well try the news paper" You said to yourself.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizza?" You read aloud curiously. "Night guard needed…bla bla bla…watch the animatronics, huh?" You winced as you looked at the pay. "That's not a lot of money, but the job does seem easy enough…"

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me again (y/n), why you want this job?" The man said, leaning back into his large leather chair. "Well, I used to go here as a kid and I would really love to see this place again." You said nervously.

"Your profile looks good, no records of arrest." His eyes scanned over your resume once again as he spoke. "I don't see why not, welcome to the family (y/n)!" He said happily.

"Oh and if you break the tablet it's coming out of your paycheck." He said. You nodded, happy you had gotten the job.

He waved goodbye as you walked out of his office. "Good luck (y/n)!" He called happily You nodded once more before shutting the door behind you.

~~~~~~~le time skip (insert funny internet joke here)~~~~~~

You sat down in your office chair, looking around excitedly. The phone rang suddenly making you jump in shock.

"H-hello, hello?" You listened intently as the man on the phone spoke. By the time the man was done speaking it was four a.m.

You looked around nervously, the newly learned information still fresh in your mind. You checked the tablet cautiously, eyes scanning over the fuzzy image for anything amiss.

The blue bunny was gone. You sharply inhaled your eyes wide with fear. You watched the bunny intently for a few moments before switching to the music box.

You heard an odd screwing noise as you held the wind button. You checked the room that the bunny had been in moments before-it was empty.

You tapped the screen franticly in an attempt to locate the blue animal. You froze as you saw it staring at you through the camera. It was on its knees and appeared to be messing with the vent grate.

Your eyes widened comically. You inhaled slowly, switching to the music box again. You held the button until you heard banging in the vents.

You flipped the mask on and tried to control your breathing as you waited. The bunny came out of the vent. It stared at the mask-as if it knew that you weren't really an animatronic.

You managed to keep your breathing under control as the bunny flitted in and out of your vision. The bunny eventually left, leaving you sitting scared with the mask on your face.

The alarm rang, causing you to jump in surprise. You took the mask off your head and pushed it behind you. "That wasn't so hard." You said as you stood on your shaking legs.

You happily walked out of the pizzeria, your legs still shaking in fear despite your confident appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SECOND NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again you sat in the chair, albeit much calmer than yester day. You sat relaxed in the leather seat, your eyes closed loosely. "Ahh," You sighed in contentment.

"This job is a synch." "Hello!" You sprung up, eyes wide and alert. Your eyes scanned the office quickly, searching desperately for the source of the sound.

You rubbed your head in confusion. "I guess I'm just hearing things." You said as you sunk back into your chair. "Must not be getting enough sleep."

You attempted to relax again but couldn't stop thinking about the voice. You picked up the tablet-intending to calm yourself by finding out where the robots were.

"H!" You quickly moved the tablet away from your face. Standing in the corner of the room was a tall boy who looked about your age.

He wore a red and blue striped outfit with a red pinwheel hat sitting atop his head.

"GAH!" You exclaimed, pushing yourself away from the desk to distance yourself from him. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" You asked quickly.

You groped around the desk searching for a weapon. "Oh me? I'm the balloon boy but you can call me BB." He said sweetly.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked sadly-a hint of something else hiding in his sweet voice. You sat back-putting your thumb and finger to your chin-in an attempt to remember.

"Umm no…I don't think so." You said cautiously. "Are you sure you don't?" BB asked as he sats on your desk. "B-Billy?" You asked unsurely.

"DING DING DING!" You tensed at his sudden rise in volume. "We have a winner! What would you like to say to the viewers?" He put his arm around your shoulders, holding a make-pretend microphone to your mouth.

A smile broke out on your face. "I want to thank the academy!" You said dramatically, taking the fake microphone from BB. "Without whom, none of this would be poss-" You were cut off by the bell ringing-informing you that it was six.

BB looked at you sadly. "It looks like you have to go again." He said. "I guess I do…" you said not really wanting to go.

You stood, waving goodbye to Billy as you walked towards the doorway. "Oh (y/n)!" You turned to look at him.

"One more thing before you go." he handed you a (f/c) balloon with a letter taped to it. "Now don't open it till you get home, because I'll know and I might just have to punish you~" He winked seductively at you.

You looked down, a heavy blush on your face. "I'm going to go home now." You felt his hand on your cheek. "I'll miss you~" He bent down slightly and pressed his lips onto your cheek.

If it was possible you would have exploded. Your face was as red as a tomato as he pulled back. "U-uh-I-Igottagonowbye!" You ran away from the laughing Balloon Boy. You walked home clutching the balloon tightly in your hand. People passing by stared oddly at you as you walked swiftly to your house, your face still burning red.

You hurried into your house, slamming the door behind you. You pulled the note off of the balloon and opened it.

~Roses are red violets are blue,~ The poem started. What looked like many failed attempts scattered the middle part making it illegible. ~I fucking suck at poems nice body ;3 love Billy ~

"uhmm..." You blushed down at the letter. "Geez…blunt much Billy?" You asked yourself.

~Le time skip brought to you by : the writer being lazy :I~

You stretched out with a yawn. The alarm began to beep. "Hmm, up before the alarm."You said proudly to yourself.

You reached over to turn off the alarm and saw the time. "WHAT!" You yelled, bringing the cock closer to your face to make sure you saw the time right.

"This is bad I can't be late! If I am those things will tear me apart!" You exclaimed worriedly. "Ok clothes-clothes...damn no pants." You said. You violently threw pieces of closing out of your dresser in your search for pants.

"You have got to be kidding me," You said. "Why do I even have this?" You pulled out a short skirt. You sighed angrily as you slipped it on.

You bolted out the door, running to your work place, all the time wishing that you had a car. You arrived at your office only to find balloon boy already there, sitting on your desk.

"Aww did you put that on for little old me?" he asked mockingly. You went red "W-well you see I-" You were cut off by him placing a finger on your lips.

"Shh that's not important now all that matters is that your here and were all alone" he said seductively. You tensed as your heart beat raced. "And no one can you scream." he whispered.

You fidgeted nervously as his finger trailed from your lips to the base of your neck. "And you're going to help me..." there was a long pause. "H-help you with what?" You asked.

He put his arm around your waist. "Your gonna help me...BLOW UP THE BALLOONS FOR TOMARROW!" "W-what?" you mumbled. "I-I was thinking of something different…" Billy smirked. "Oh what a naughty girls you are~" He pulled you closer to him.

"I-I'm not-we-mmhhh…" You stuttered. Billy chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it (y/n), we can have some fun later~" he said seductively.

~le short time skip~

It was now five and you and balloon boy had been blowing up balloons the whole time. You sighed , wondering when this fun he spoke of would happen.

Billy stood suddenly. "I'll see you soon ok" He said. "But it's only five." you said disappointedly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, we still have that 'fun' I told you about~" he said.

He leaned down and kissed you before walking smugly out the door. "Uh o-ok" You said.

~~le time skip~~

You walked home once again thinking about the how BB had never come back. "Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow I guess" you said as you opened the door to your apartment.

"Why wait?" Your eyes widened in shock as he put his finger to your chin. "I told you we were gonna have some fun didn't I?" He said, a large smirk on his face.

~~~~end of chapter 2~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"H-how do you know where I live?" You asked franticly "That doesn't matter right now does it?" Balloon Boy asked. He walked towards you and draped his arm around your shoulders.

"Oh and you know that tablet you use at work (y/n)?" He asked. "Yeah, I do, why?" You asked cautiously. "You really need to clear your browsing history~" He said teasingly.

Your face went red in embarrassment. "Don't look through my stuff!" You yelled. You shoved him to the ground in embarrassment-fueled anger.

He stared up at you blankly before a large wicked smile creped across his face. "Help! I have fallen and can't get up!" He yelled in mock panic.

"Oh for the love of-" you were cut off by balloon boy pulling you down from his spot on the floor. You rubbed your shoulder where you had fallen. "What the hell was that for?" You asked angrily.

"For this~" He rolled over so that he was on top of you before leaning down to peck you softly on the lips. "W-wha, PERVERT!" You yelled. You curled your hand into a fist and slammed it into his face. He put his hand to his cheek in shock, rubbing gently.

"B-but I thought-" He stopped mid-sentence as something tapped his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to be met with the enraged face of your father.

"She said stop." Your father said angrily. Balloon Boy's went pale as he stared at your father. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" He said fearfully.

"And I guess you're just pinning her down because you were wrestling!" Your father yelled, his voice a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

"Uhhm…I can explain this." Balloon Boy said. He stood up, straightening his shirt. "Ya see-" "YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN PUNK!" Your father yelled.

Balloon Boy backed away fearfully. "I-I, uh, can explain everything!" He stuttered. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER?"

~~ ~~~~~~~le time skip of 30 minutes of pain ~~~~~~~

"A-are you ok?" you asked. There was no reply. You gingerly reached out to touch his shoulder. "Billy, talk to m-" You were cut off by Balloon boy yelling. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY!"

He slapped your hand away harshly. You pulled your hand to your chest in shock. Tears swelled in the corners of your eyes as you stared at him.

Balloon Boy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh…(y/n) I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" He said franticly. He reached out to pull you into a hug but you moved back.

"Get out." you said quietly. "W-what? What do you mean?" He asked. "I swear I didn't me- "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BRAT!" You yelled angrily.

"B-but (y/n)…" He trailed off. "I SAID GET OUT!" You yelled again. You shoved his chest, sending him to the ground. He glared at you. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He stood up quickly. Without another word you began roughly shoving him out of the door.

He growled angrily. "Technically it's an apartment!" Balloon Boy yelled angrily, stomping back to the pizzeria. "AND STAY OUT YOU JERK!" You yelled before slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

don't need her!" BB said angrily as he continued to stomp towards the pizzeria. He slowed and looked down with a shamed sigh. "Even if it was technically my fault." BB stopped to open the door only to find it locked.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily. "Let me-" He stopped himself mid sentence as a paper taped to the door caught his eye. His stomach dropped as he read the paper aloud to himself.

"The pizzeria will be closing after a few weeks of service and the new animatronics will be scrapped." BB backed away and began to pace nervously.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself in a panic. "I just got here! And I don't have anywhere to go!" He slowed. "Well, there is one place…" He trailed off, staring in the direction of your house.

He sighed. "If there's not any other choice…" He ripped the paper off of the door and shoved it in his pocket. With a sad look at the pizzeria he set off towards your house.

*Le time skip brought to you by the fourth wall being broken*

You where awoken from your sleep by load knocking at your door. You growled in irritation and pulled your pillow over your face. You sighed as the knocking refused to stop.

"Give me a second!" You called as you slipped on a pair of pants. "I'm coming I'm coming" You said angrily.

You opened the door. "What do you..." You pause as you saw who had been knocking. You rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren't seeing things.

BB stood in the doo way dressed in a Girl Scout outfit, his hair pulled into two messy pigtails. "Hi!" He greeted happily. "Do you wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies?" He asked.

You took a second to stare in shock before remembering your anger at the brown haired male. "No! And I'm still mad at you!" You yelled.

You attempted to slam the door in his face but he stuck his foot in the way. He winced at the door slammed it full force. He looked at you with big eyes.

"Come on (y/n)! Just read this!" he said. He shoved the paper that had been torn from the door in your face. "I need your help!"

You took a second to read the paper before your jaw dropped. "T-this is horrible!" You opened the door and motioned him in. "You can stay here as long as you need." You said sweetly.

He wrapped his arms around you happily. "You're the best (y/n)!" He yelled. He pressed his lips against your forehead affectionately.

"I-it's nothing really." You stuttered, your face burning a new shade of red. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" He said happily. "Thank you so much!"

You couldn't help but smile as your wrapped your arms around him. "You're welcome." You said. You buried your face into his chest. I can get used to this. You thought.

*le 2 hour time skip*

"(yyy/nnn)," BB whined as he flopped over, putting his full weight on you. "I'm bored." You sighed, closing the book that you were previously reading. "Then why don't you do something?" You asked irately.

BB smirked deviously as he poked your cheek. "But I am~" He cooed. You sighed and held your face in your hand. "I mean something else." You said.

"But this is fun." He said. You glared at him. "I will kick you out in an instant! Do something else!" You yelled.

He chuckled before running his tongue over your cheek. "How about something we can both have fun doing?" He whispered.

An involuntary shiver ran down your spine. "How about no?" You scotched away from BB embarrassedly.

He let out one last chuckle before getting up and stretching. "I guess I'll just go to bed then." He said. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed~" He said before walking to the bedroom.

You sighed once more. It was going to be a long night.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Your first feeling as you woke was of your body being violently shaken. You cracked an eye open as you weakly batted at the hands that shook you. "(yyy/nnn), I can't sleep!" BB moaned loudly. You groaned before rubbing your eyes in an attempt to clear your sleep blurred vision.

You sat up and glared at him tiredly, not appreciating having your sleep disturbed. "And what do you want me to do about it?" You asked. BB stuttered for a moment before answering you. "C-can I sleep in here with you...I don't like the dark." He said nervously.

He looked up at you with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. You stared at him for no more than a second before making your decision. "Get out." You said firmly. "B-but…" He trailed off into a small sniff.

You sighed irritably. Giving in you scooted to the side slightly, making room for him to lie down, knowing that he was going to sneak in if you said no. "Just don't keep me up." You said. His face snapped from one of a kicked puppy to one of radiant joy. "Thanks (y/n) you're the best!" He said.

Without warning he leaned in and gave you a small, sweet, kiss. Your eyes widened but before you could say anything he pushed his finger to your lips gently. "Shh, you can yell at me tomorrow~" You couldn't help but to try and hide your now red face as he smiled down at you.

He chuckled as you rolled over, hiding your face in the pillows. "Looks like someone's getting a bit shy~" He cooed, leaning down to your ear. "There's really no need for that though." You tensed as you felt his warm, wet, tongue run over the shell of your ear.

He let out a giggle like sound at your reaction. "How cute~" You tightened your grip on the pillow and sat up quickly before whipping yourself around to glare at him.

"SHUT UP!" You yelled, your face red with embarrassment. You swung the pillow at him with all the force you could muster. "JUST GO TO SLEEP YOU PERVERT!"

The pillow, being a soft and fluffy object, had no effect on the still chuckling young man. "Okay, okay." He said as he made placating motions with his hands. "I'll go to bed. I was just messing with ya anyways."

You huffed before lying back down. "Whatever." You said. Although you'd never admit it, you took a great deal of pleasure in the feeling of your back pressing against him as you slowly drifted to sleep.

*time skip to morning brought to you by: Sorrynotsorryforthisnextpartkthxbye*

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" BB yelled at your fist sign of movement. You gasped, shooting up in shock. "W-what? Where?" You asked in a panic, your head whipping from left to right franticly. You caught site of a smirking BB and locked eyes with him.

"Morning~" He cooed. Your eyes narrowed as annoyance poured into your glare."BB, what are you doing up so early?" You ask, ending with an irritated grumble. "Well you see about five minutes after I tricked you into- I-I mean went to bed I got board again so I did some coloring then watched some videos on your computer...Oh and how do I delete my browsing history?" He asked.

"You-wait, why do you need to clear your history?" You asked, your mind still groggy from sleep. He chuckled deviously. "Just doing some research~" He began to crawl into the bed. "Huh? What kind of research makes you need t-"

You were cut off as a large yawn escaped your mouth. You stretched almost involuntarily as your muscled demanded if. Your eyes widened as you were suddenly pinned to the bed by BB. "This kind." He smirked as he slowly slipped a hand up your night-shirt, letting his hand rest on your stomach.

Your eyes snapped wide open at the touch. "W-woah, waoh! What are you doi-" Your words were cut off early by BB's passionate kiss. His hand continued to climb your body slowly as he ran his tongue across your lips.

He let out a breathless chuckle as he stared down at your shocked and blushing form. "Just relax sunshine~ It'll be fun once we get started."


End file.
